


［你x迪巴拉/ABO］好梦

by Thelittlekid



Series: Sweetheart [11]
Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelittlekid/pseuds/Thelittlekid
Summary: 不需要summary





	［你x迪巴拉/ABO］好梦

**Author's Note:**

> 雷慎入  
> 第二人称视角  
> 微罗迪  
> 不正常脑洞  
> 短小  
> 一发完

你百无聊赖地看着旁边这个小男孩，在心里默默地嗤笑都已经成人了怎么还玩这种小孩子的游戏，你尝试吸引他的注意力，但他只是皱眉叫你别闹，随即又把注意力转向他的ipad，你有点生气，好吧，这可是你们这么多天以来第一次在家里好好休息，虽然你不记得之前的这些天干了什么，但你直觉你们分开了很久，你忍受不了男孩的冷落，一把把他抱进怀里，搓揉他的头发，然而他只是往一边躲，并不搭理你，你真的生气了，没收了男孩手里的ipad，并且把男孩扯来坐在你的腿上，男孩生气地望着你，气鼓鼓地要从你身上起来，你按紧小男孩的腰，让他动弹不得，小男孩更气了，用那双浅绿色的眼睛瞪着你。  
每次都是这样。你想，他总是作出一副委屈的样子，先发制人，但你并不记得你上次看见他这样是什么时候。  
你乖一点，让我抱一抱。你把头埋进小男孩颈间。他今天不出门，所以也就没有喷你给的香水，就只有沐浴露的味道，还有，一丝为了安抚你而释放出的奶甜的信息素。  
你是不是又没有好好睡觉。小男孩听起来有些生气，我说过多少次睡觉是很重要的，你――嘿。  
小男孩的声音变了调，因为你咬住了他的腺体。你很喜欢在他的腺体周围挑逗，大概这样可以稍微弥补一下你不能标记男孩的遗憾。但你忘了你为什么不能标记他，不过这不重要。  
你抱紧了小男孩，着迷地嗅着他身上的味道，但你不满足于此，你开始抚摸男孩的身体――倒不如说是揉捏更为恰当，但男孩只是轻轻呜咽了几声，温顺地坐在你怀里不反抗。  
你知道你的小男孩是最听话的。  
保罗，你该学学怎么好好穿裤子。你在摸到男孩的小短裤时轻易地从宽松的裤脚伸了进去，勾住了小男孩的平角内裤。你不该穿得像是要勾引谁一样。  
这是你强迫我穿的！小男孩不满地抗议，我可以穿我自己的睡衣。  
那不也是短裤，只是比这个长一点。你把手退出来，小男孩的平角内裤实在有些碍事，你打算直接从外面剥开，好好享用一番这个听话的男孩。  
长很多！小男孩反驳。  
你把小男孩的反驳抛到一边，拉下了小男孩的小短裤和内裤，你注意到他的穴口已经开始微微湿润，你知道小男孩禁不起挑逗，而你通常也不会故意做漫长的前戏――那只有在想戏弄他的时候，或者，不乖的时候。所以你插入了一根手指，小男孩捏着你衣服的手猛然缩紧，你缓慢地抽插，好让小男孩早点适应。  
今天，那场比赛嘶，我们本来可以踢得更好的。小男孩竟然和你谈起了比赛，不过你并没有感到奇怪，只是有一种习以为常的感觉。  
保罗，这可不是谈比赛的好时候。你加入了第二根手指，小男孩有些不适地抖了一下，你突然想逗逗他，所以你又加了一句，特别是当你的屁股里插着两根手指的时候。  
小男孩不说话了，你知道他害羞了，你可以感受到他的耳朵和脸颊的热度，你微微曲了一下手指，感受到内壁变得更加潮湿，你觉得这样足够了，所以你抽出手指，而小男孩听话地抬起屁股，甚至主动替你解开裤子，握住你早已硬挺的阴茎。你有些惊喜于男孩的主动，但又记不起你们以往做爱的经历。你哄小男孩自己主动坐下去，看着小男孩把阴茎对准穴口慢慢坐下去，你害怕他伤到自己，但你有一种莫名的感觉这不是你们第一次这样做。你看着小男孩吞下最后一点茎身，撑着你的肩膀小心地上下晃动。你听见了小男孩细碎的呻吟，你突然想听更多，所以你开始使坏，故意在小男孩坐下时向上顶，小男孩的呻吟中染上了哭腔，腰也越来越软，动作开始缓慢。你快被小男孩奶甜的信息素逼疯了，你释放出大量的信息素，你知道这极有可能导致小男孩发情，但你不管，你开始故意向下按住小男孩，撞击他的生殖腔口，小男孩被你弄得没了力气，靠在你怀里呜咽着索吻，你摸上小男孩扶在你脸侧的手，你突然摸到了一枚戒指，你把小男孩的手握住，清晰地看见了小男孩无名指上镶满钻石的戒指，但你不记得你和小男孩结过婚。  
这是谁给的？你愤怒极了，质问小男孩。  
呜克……克里斯。小男孩被你撞得迷迷糊糊，呜咽着回答。  
你猛地睁开眼，下身传来的黏腻的感觉让你很不好受，你闻到了空气中你自己的浓烈的信息素的味道，你看向枕边，但没人在那里，你才发觉你在做梦，你打开手机，上面显示早上八点，你把手机放回床头柜，就在你昨晚服用的安眠药的旁边。你认命地起来换床单，冲澡，今天可是你难得的休假日，你可以做点什么。  
你收拾好一切后出门散步，正好遇到了你的邻居，一对新婚夫妇。  
“早上好，先生。”你梦里的小男孩正挽着另一个alpha向你打招呼。  
“早上好，保罗。早上好，罗纳尔多先生。”你装作什么事也没有，平静地向他们打招呼，但他们无名指上的戒指实在过于亮眼，你完全无法忽视。  
简单的寒暄后你们相互道别，没走几步，你便听见小男孩轻轻地咳嗽，紧接着就传来那个alpha担心的问侯。哦，对，小男孩怀孕了，你停了一步，随后又继续散步，就像往常一样，你打开了屏保是小男孩的一张杂志照片的手机，戴上耳机，平静地沿着街道走下去。


End file.
